


cause honey i've been thinking about you

by anothersadsong



Series: close ain't close enough [2]
Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, First Time, all that fun stuff, doin' the do, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong
Summary: (for poe-also-bucky, who did not ask for it, but whose encouragement and enabling has made this all possible.)





	

Jyn Erso has never been a paragon of patience. But, she thinks, gasping out a rushed, panting breath against Cassian’s lips, she could see the merit in drawing a moment like this out for as long as possible. Especially once she nips at his bottom lip, all sharp teeth and no apologies, and he moans in a way that sends a chill racing up and down the length of her spine. ‘Fuck’, she whispers heatedly, barely able to resist the urge to laugh when he echoes the sentiment.

The arm he’s wound around her waist tightens incrementally, urging her all the closer still even though she’s certain that she can’t possibly get any closer - too close, she thinks, isn’t a possibility when it comes to the pair of them. There is no mistaking the feel of his arousal pressing against her stomach, and she stutters out a sigh as she imagines what it’ll feel like in the moment that she wraps her fingers around his cock for the first time, how he’ll look as he gives in to his desire, how he’ll sound ... how they’ve managed to keep their hands off of each other for so damn long is a mystery, but at least it’s a mystery that they’ll be solving momentarily. 

Because for as much Jyn knows that there’s still work to be done, she also knows that they’ve been waiting so long for this exact moment in time that they couldn’t possibly stop now. She itches to touch more, though, to explore him more fully, ad she takes the opportunity to slide the fingers resting at the nape of his neck up, threading through thick, soft hair. Cassian shivers gently in response and her smile shifts and changes into something undeniably wicked. She scratches softly at his scalp, and when she thinks he’s dropped his guard just enough, she tugs at the hair tangled around her fingers, not hard enough to hurt him, but certainly hard enough to surprise him. When he yelps his surprise, she can’t help her husky, pleased chuckle. A flash of something ungentlemanly lights up his eyes as he watches Jyn, her murmured name on his lips a plea or a warning or a little of both. 

This time, when he pulls her against his chest, it’s without any gentleness at all, and it knocks the breath completely out of her body, and then he’s kissing her even more into incoherence, licking along the seam of her lips until they part, and suddenly, he’s licking into her mouth, tasting her for the very first time, and she’s moaning wantonly as she gives in to the type of needs and desires that she’s held at bay for too many years. Cassian presses a line of heated kisses along her jaw, coaxing her to drop her head just enough to allow him access to her tender throat, and in the moment that she does, he’s licking and sucking and nibbling at her as though she’s the most delicious treat he’s ever had the pleasure of experiencing. She gasps sharply, the hand resting against his chest unconsciously tightening, gathering the rough fabric of shirt in her fist. 

When he’s satisfied with the lasting red mark that he’s leaving behind, Cassian pulls away, a lazy smirk lifting his lips at the edges, almost as though he’s challenging Jyn to make the next move. After a moment’s worth of harried, frazzled thought, she decides that her best course of action is to take one large step back toward the bed, pulling him with her. Her impatience has finally begun to come into play. 

The good thing is, he willingly follows along. She giggles, surprised, when the backs of her legs finally touch the mattress, and she stops, both hands now busy with pulling his shirt up and out of the way so that she can get her hands and her mouth on him, so they can begin to discover each other fully. He chuckles hoarsely, his accent thicker than usual when he finds enough of it to speak. ‘Greedy. All you ever have to do is ask’. And then he takes over in pulling his shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor below without a care in the world, and Jyn is hardly wasting any time in touching Cassian in ways that she’s only ever dreamed about before. ‘I’ve wanted this for so long’, she whispers, her voice trembling, and he shakes his head, shushing her softly. ‘We don’t have to dream anymore’.

She’s careful and thorough as she maps the feel of his skin underneath her fingertips, trailing them across collarbones, down the center of his chest, on a pointed path downward, toward his pants, getting his belt undone and pushing them down so that she can get her first glimpse of him, bare, and hers.

‘I’ll do that’, he rumbles, leaning in to peck a quick kiss to her lips. ‘Work on yours, love, I wanna see you, too’. 

They keep their eyes on each other as they toe boots off, and Jyn unbuttons and pulls her own shirt up and over her head as hastily as possible, leaving her hair a mess in the wake of it. Jyn leaves her bra alone, certain that he’ll want to take care of it himself. She’s nervous once she gets her pants open, and pauses in order to take a breath before she pushes them off of her hips and slides them own her legs, daintily stepping out of them, leaving them a pile at her feet. Here she is. Not completely bare, but ... vulnerable enough. And he drinks in the sight of her like he’s dying of thirst and she’s his oasis. He follows suit, and her breath catches in her throat to get the full picture of Cassian, her Cassian, tall and proud and clearly very ready, but most importantly, all hers and hers alone. 

‘C’mon, Captain’, she purrs, biting her lip softly. ‘Take me to bed’. 

Cassian takes Jyn’s hands, pauses just long enough to bring it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it, before sitting, gently pulling her with him. ‘Lie down’, he directs, even as he lifts her chin with strong fingers, holding her steady for a kiss. ‘Let me see you’. And while Jyn has never been good with following orders, this one, she obeys to perfection, settling comfortably against the pillows, anticipating his next move. Surely he knows that he’s frustrating her to no end as he takes his time in settling next to her, fingertips dragging along one arm until he’s pushing her bra strap down, pressing kisses into the faintly freckled skin of her shoulder, and she’s sighing heavily in return, fighting to keep her eyes open so that she can watch him enjoy her body in all the way she’s imagined it before. He doesn’t make a move to undo the offending garment just yet, but he does chuckle deep in the back of his throat as he shifts positions again, allowing him the freedom to trail a line of kisses along the exposed skin of one breast, and then the other, repeating the caress and kissing of her other shoulder. He urges her to sit up just enough to slide his hands to her back to finally undo the three tiny catches holding it on her, leaving Jyn free to remove it, and throw it to the edge of the bed, uncaring of where it lands. Cassian groans, a desperately needy sort of sound, and doesn’t even pretend to take his time as he traces along the curve of one breast with one hand, and thumbs at an already peaked nipple with the other. ‘You’re so beautiful’, he murmurs, his breath harsh as it passes his lips. ‘I knew you would be.’

‘Please’, she whimpers, rocking her hips restlessly against him, the pressure and friction more than enough to make his erection throb in return. “I don’t want to wait anymore’. 

But Cassian has other ideas, if his quirked eyebrow and soft, crooked smile is any indication. He doesn’t say a word as he bends his head and swirls his tongue around first one nipple, and then the other, making sure that he doesn’t leave either of them unattended. Jyn groans her pleasure, holding on tight to the sheets at her side, wanting to anchor herself down somehow before she’s completely overcome and mindless. He kisses a trail down her body, laving a slow circle around her belly button before he settles between her parted legs, grinning devilishly at her before he gifts her with a soft kiss to her inner thigh ... followed by the kind of nibble that makes her nearly jump out of her skin to receive in such an intimate area. For one fleeting moment, Jyn wonders where he’s learned all of these tricks, and has to tamp her fierce jealousy down and away. It doesn’t matter. He’s with her now, and this wasn’t going to be a one-time encounter. She loves him. He loves her. That’s all she needs to know. 

That’s all she’ll ever need to know.

Cassian huffs out an amused breath as Jyn lifts her hips, practically begging wordlessly for him to remove what little she’s still wearing, and after pressing a few more idle kisses into her sensitive skin, decides to oblige, swiftly pulling them down her legs and off, adding them to the mess of their already shed clothing. ‘You’re so wet already’, he mutters, glancing up at her from between her thighs, his eyes dark and shining with want. ‘You smell so good. Bet you taste even better’.

And then, before Jyn even has a chance to take a breath, every nerve ending in her body is pinging in concert as his tongue slides past her lips, and he groans deeply upon tasting her on his lips for the very first time. She barely resists the urge to buck her hips sharply, so surprised by the action, but she manages. Still, her legs begin to shake, and she knows that he’s probably smugly pleased to see just how he makes her feel. His lips close around her sensitive, throbbing clit, and the resulting cry that she utters has him pressing his hips harder against the mattress, desperate for any sort of friction at all. he wasn’t going to be able to hold off from pressing inside of her soon, but first - first, he wants nothing more than to make her come just like this. He alternates long sucks and short licks, only pausing in order to wet two long fingers to prepare for readying her for what is to come. Slowly, while whispering encouragement, he slides one and then the second deep into her heat, hissing through his teeth when she flutters and pulses around them, imagining what that will feel like once it’s his cock instead of his fingers. And as he continues teasing her clit with his tongue, he begins slowly thrusting his fingers in and out, in and out, every moan and groan and sigh causing him to throb all the more, almost painfully. Jyn would plead for more, but soon, all she can do is concentrate on breathing, short, staccato little sounds, every lick, every thrust drawing her down further into the depths of desire. 

She tightens around his fingers, and he knows that she’s there. And he never stops working her through her orgasm, determined to pull each and every little bit of it out of her, only ceasing once her body stops moving, once the shudders and the little shivers stop wracking her body, and she’s able to try to find her breath again. It comes raggedly, and eventually her chest starts heaving, and she covers her eyes with an arm, and for as observant as Cassian is - for as observant as he has to be, it takes an embarrassingly long time for him to realize that she’s crying. But once he does, he shifts and moves and is immediately at her side, brushing gentle fingers against the skin of her cheek that isn’t obscured. ‘Jyn - Jyn’, he urges, confused when she begins laughing next. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘What’s wrong?’, she asks, her voice shaky but not at all unhappy. ‘Nothing! It’s - I’ve never ... not like that ... that was better than I ever could have imagined.’ She laughs softly, peeking out from behind her arm. ‘Don’t stop’, she implores, sighing hotly. ‘Please, I want - I want you’.

But Cassian doesn’t yet give Jyn what she’s asking for, not before he dips his head in order to press a kiss to her lips, to whisper against her ear just how much he loves her (he thinks he’ll never get enough of saying it, and she thinks she’ll never get enough of hearing it), how much he needs her, how much he wants her in return, and how devoted he is to pleasing her in every way possible. And even when he’s finished doing that, he still takes his time in repositioning himself between her legs, gasping harshly as he begins pushing into her slick heat, correct in his assumption that he’d find no resistance, as ready as she was. An inch at a time, the most frustrating wait the pair of them has ever faced, together or apart. And when he bottoms out, his deep groan joins her surprised moan in the beautiful cacophony surrounding them. 

And the he begins moving, slow steady strokes almost all the way out before pushing in again, and it’s probably the most glorious thing he’s ever experienced in all his years. And Jyn? Jyn is almost completely overcome by emotion and sensation right from the start. She isn’t breakable, though, and she almost growls it out, opting instead to curl a leg around Cassian, to pull him all the closer, all the deeper, totally caught up in each panting little breath he takes, the way he murmurs how good she feels, and the way his fingers bite into the skin of her hips where he holds her steady. He was going to leave marks behind, and that is more than alright with Jyn - having little reminders of what they’ve done and how they feel for each other only just makes this all the better. She doesn’t think that she’ll reach another release, but she hardly cares - in the moment, all she wants is to experience Cassian falling apart for her and because of her. 

‘Come on’, she coaxes, purposely squeezing around him, causing him to cry out. ‘Want you to come. C’mon, give it to me.’

Cassian curses under his breath, his hips snapping harder and faster against her, and he knows now that he’s helpless to deny Jyn anything that she asks of him. No matter how hard or fast or stuttered the pace, she welcomes him home again and again and again, and he finds himself on the verge in no time at all, bending over her so that he can capture her lips in a kiss, something heated and rough, strangled moan vibrating against her lips after two more thrusts and he’s spilling into her until he just can’t anymore, and he sighs ‘I love you’ once more, attempting to keep from crushing her completely once his body goes boneless. She doesn’t much mind the feel of his weight pinning her down, though, and she chuckles breathlessly, reaching out to brush sweaty hair out of his face, feeling ... impossibly happy, for the first time in her life. ‘I want to do that every day’, she says, and he can’t help huffing out an amused little breath in return. ‘Every day, huh? We can try.’

He presses a lazy little kiss to her shoulder as he relaxes against her, allowing his heart to resume it’s usual steady beat, and his lost breath to return, and the truth of the matter ist hat he never anticipated any of this happening, but he couldn’t imagine feeling this way for anyone else, ever, or sharing a life with anyone else but Jyn, even if they’re still embroiled in the middle of a war. Someday, he hopes, they’ll have a life all their own. He loves her. He’s going to love her until the day that he dies. 

‘I love you’, he murmurs again, his dark eyes shining with it, and Jyn can’t help the way her lips turn up into a softly teasing little smirk. ‘I know.’

Today, she thought, was the beginning of the rest of their lives together, come what may.


End file.
